Algo más
by Sasukitsu
Summary: Los sentimientos son tan complejos,tan dificiles de definir y tan desconcertantes.Los sentimientos nunca pueden controlarse, a la mínima relajación se disparan y salen a la luz.Naruto siente algo por Sasuke.Sasuke siente algo por Naruto. Slash SasuNaru.


Hola a todas/os, aquí regreso con otra de mis historias. Es un SasuNaru. Ya lo publiqué anteriormente en otra pagina yaoi(AY). Espero que les guste.

Tiene Romance, ligera Angustia, humor, Sonfic, Lemon y Mpreg.

La canción que sale es labios de miel de Luis Miguel.

¿Mi orgullo o tu amor?

Estoy sentado, en la copa de un árbol, alejado de dónde Sakura y tú estáis entrenando, pero aún así, siento tu presencia.

Te miro, te espío, te vigilo, se dónde estás noche y día, pero nadie (ni tú) se da cuenta.

Soy el último de los Uchiha, otrora familia influyente de Konoha, y hoy casi extinta. Mi deber, mi maldito deber es renacer mi clan y no permitir que mi línea sanguínea muera. Más hay un terrible problema para mis propósitos…soy gay.

Sí, soy gay, el fabuloso y magnífico último Uchiha es un gay frustrado que está locamente enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki, el otrora ser más despreciado de la aldea y hoy el soltero más codiciado de todo el mundo ninja. Héroe de la tercera guerra ninja, hijo del Yondaime Hokage y de la última descendiente de los Uzumaki, la princesa Kushina.

Además, tu hermosura rubia, se acentuó aún más con la madurez, y a tus veinte años recién cumplido, con ese cuerpo en flor, sexy y masculino 100%, esos ojos más bellos que el cielo en una mañana de primavera y es cabello de trigo maduro, tienes tras tus huesos a más mujeres de las que yo tuve en mis mejores días…

Si, mejores días, claramente. Porque ahora soy el más despreciado de la aldea y tú eres el príncipe de esta. Una ironía que si no fuera tan dolorosa, me reiría a carcajada limpia.

Tan sólo el orgullo me queda ahora. Finjo que nada está pasando, que no soy el ex vengador y ex traidor a Konoha, que sólo volvió porque tú se lo pediste, después de derrotar a Madara y a todos los que amenazaban la paz del mundo, que no tiene otro motivo de vivir que no seas tú.

Tú me confesaste que mi hermano mayor te dijo que yo era un lienzo en blanco, que podía ser pintado con los rojos y negros de la sangre y la muerte o con el azul y el dorado del amor y la esperanza…que esos colores son los tuyos, ni más ni menos que los tuyos. Hasta el hermano que yo creía un traidor y un asesino, sabía que tú eras mi amor y mi última esperanza de salvación.

Te hice tanto, tanto daño, que aún me sorprende que me sigas dirigiendo la palabra, dobe. Te admiro al mismo tiempo que te detesto, porque eres el único ser en este podrido mundo que amo y amaré…pero nunca te lo diré.

-Sasuke-teme.-oigo justo en mi oreja, haciéndome salir de mis sombríos pensamientos y disimular un respingo.-Ahora nos toca luchar a nosotros.

Naruto estaba sentado justo al lado de su mejor amigo, que estaba tan sumido en sus cosas, que no le había oído llegar. Un poco orgulloso de su sigilo, el de ojos de cielo mira atentamente al azabache, que deja ver una expresión de ligera confusión, casi disimulada porque Naruto era un experto en leer las emociones de Sasuke, y una mirada, que tan sólo duró una milésima de segundo pero que hizo latir su corazón…una mirada de ¿Amor?.

El combate de entrenamiento fue como siempre, los dos se conocían tanto y estaban en tal armonía, que no llegaban a tocarse. Atacaban, esquivaban, atacaban, con movimientos tan fluidos y elegantes, que parecían estar bailando una coreografía.

Kakashi, Sai y Sakura, amaban verlos entrenar, porque si separados eran buenos, juntos eran magníficos, como si con sólo estar juntos nada importara.

Sai, ya mucho menos inexpresivo que años atrás, sonreía mientras los estaba dibujando.

Sakura, experta medic-nin y futura esposa de Lee, los miraba con sus sabios ojos verdes, que sabían más de lo que decían.

Kakashi, ya más compañero Anbu que maestro, los miraba rebosante de orgullo. Esos dos chicos eran la esperanza de Konoha.

-Ya basta por hoy.-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.-Es más que suficiente por el momento, vayamos juntos a tomarnos un refresco.

Naruto chilló entusiasmado, ni los años ni la madurez precoz a la que se tuvo que enfrentar en esa tercera guerra ninja, había podido apagar su entusiasmo y felicidad.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii, dattebayo.-aulló feliz.-Vamos teme.

Kakashi ocultó una sonrisa feliz, al ver cómo el chico rubio tomaba del brazo al azabache y se lo llevaba casi a rastras. Sai hizo un rápido esbozo de esa divertida escena y Sakura sonrió dulcemente. Era tan lindo ver a esos dos juntos.

La de ojos de jade se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos por un momento.

Sus no correspondidos sentimientos hacia el azabache, su dolor al no poder evitar su partida, su tristeza por los tres años que se estuvo sin su mejor amigo y sin saber del azabache, el dolor y la pérdida al volverle a ver, tan indiferentes a todo y a todos, la cruel y oscura guerra, que acabó con vidas muy preciadas para todos(bueno, pensándolo bien, algunas no tan preciadas se perdieron también), la llegada nuevamente del periodo de paz y la sorpresiva vuelta del Uchiha, que ya daba por perdido.

La tristeza y la pérdida empañó sus ojos verdes por un momento, un segundo fugaz, y fue sacada de sus tristezas pasadas por un grito.

-Vamos, Sakura-chan, no te quedes mirando a las nubes, que eres la última dattebayo.

Naruto…

Sakura sintió como si despertara de una pesadilla y volvió a verlo todo con ojos de felicidad.

Naruto…

Siempre había sido él.

El único que la había animado, que la había protegido, cuidado, alentado. Más que un hermano para ella, porque lo que ese chico había hecho por ella había sido muchísimo. Él le había enseñado a olvidar, a perdonar, a madurar, a mejorar. Había sido gracias a él que había superado su enfermo amor por Sasuke, que le había dado la esperanza de volver a amar.

Naruto había sido el que había hecho volver a Sasuke, el que la había hecho salir de esas oscuras dudas cuando lo había vuelto a ver, el que la había guiado paso a paso hasta el hombre que la amaba y ella correspondía. Y el que sería el padrino de su hijo por nacer, pues estaba embarazada de dos hermosos meses y se iba a casar con Lee en una semana.

Sakura sonrió más radiante que el sol, y corrió hasta dónde Naruto y Sasuke la esperaban. El rubio con una linda sonrisa y una mirada dulce, y el azabache con mirada que pretendía ser fría e indiferente, pero la chica sabía que era amistosa. Ahora podía decir sin mentir, que Sakura Haruno era completamente feliz.

Kakashi y Sai les esperaban en una mesa dentro de la taberna. Al verse solos por unos minutos, esos dos Anbu traviesos habían formado una alianza para una conspiración. Cuando Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke habían llegado, Kakashi los envió a por un recado para Iruka, que aparentemente se le había olvidado recoger. Naruto, que amaba al joven maestro ninja, tomó nuevamente el brazo de su mejor amigo y lo arrastró con él, cosa que el ex sensei de los muchachos sabía que haría.

Al verse solos los tres, Kakashi puso a Sakura de su lado, explicándole sus bienintencionados planes: Como estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos bobos de sus alumnos darían el primer paso, uno por estar en la inopia y el otro por el orgullo, había planeado emborracharlos y dejarlos solos…y que las hormonas y la inhibición que daba la bebida, hicieran su parte.

Sakura aplaudió la idea encantada, sería muy feliz si esos dos dejaran de huir de sus sentimientos y fueran pareja de una vez. Porque estaba completamente convencida de que se amaban mutuamente.

El rubio kitsune regresó muy feliz, con un pequeño paquetito en la mano derecha y arrastrando aún a Sasuke, que fingía estar molesto, pero no hacía esfuerzo alguno por soltarse, lo que era obvio para todos…menos para el propio Naruto.

-Chicos…-dijo la única muchacha del grupo, con felicidad en sus verdes ojos y algo ruborizada.-Tengo una noticia que daros…estoy embarazada de dos meses.

Sai y Kakashi se quedaron de piedra, Sasuke abrió la boca lleno de asombro y Naruto se lanzó, delicadamente, a los brazos de su mejor amiga.

-Felicidades, Sakura –chan.-murmuró ebrio de felicidad.-Serás una madre fabulosa.

-Gracias, Naruto.-susurro Sakura con sus ojos cuajados en lagrimas.-Espero que sea cierto.

-Tsk, claro que será cierto, Sakura.-gruñó la voz de Sasuke, haciéndolos dejar de apartarse.-Todos estamos seguros de que serás una buena madre.

Kakashi y Sai asintieron, aún sin palabras por la buena nueva. Sakura sonrió entre lágrimas-

-¡Ahora vamos a celebrarlo, dattebayo!-trinó Naruto muy alegre.

Kakashi y Sai sonrieron y se hicieron cargo de la celebración, Sai eligió los platos más deliciosos del menú y Kakashi el mejor vino, y algunos refrescos para la futura mamá, y entre risas, buena comida y vino, pasaron muchas horas.

Al final, los borrachos perdidos terminaron siendo Kakashi y Sai. Sakura se moría de risa al verlos juntos, abrazados y hablando con voz gangosa. Naruto y Sasuke los ayudaron a levantarse, separándolos y casi llevándolos a cuestas, mientras acompañaban a Sakura a su casa, pues Lee estaba en una misión fuera con su equipo, Neji, Tentén y Gay-sensei.

-Que descanses, Sakura-chan.-dijo Naruto, dándole un beso en la frente, balanceándose un tanto por el peso muerto que cargaba en la espalda.-Hasta mañana, dattebayo.

De Sasuke sólo recibió un seco adiós, pero no le dio importancia, y les despidió con la mano hasta que se perdieron de vista. La noche no había salido tal y como la habían planeado, pero había sido muy divertida.

El rubio y el moreno dejaron a los dos borrachos en casa del mayor, Kakashi, pues nunca habían podido saber dónde vivía Sai, dejando a uno en el sofá y al otro acostado en su futón. Con un suspiro de alivio, los dos amigos dejaron a los dos borrachos dormir la mona y se fueron a su casa…o al menos esa intención tenían. Por el camino, se encontraron con Kiba, Shino y Hinata, que salían de la Torre del Hokage y hacía meses que no veían.

-¡Naruto!-exclamó jubiloso Kiba-Veo que estás con Sasuke, como siempre. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros!

Shino sólo asintió y Hinata sonrió. Naruto los abrazó uno a uno con cariño, disgustando un tanto a Sasuke, y les preguntó por lo que habían hecho ese tiempo.

-Es largo de contar, Naruto.-dijo Shino conciso y seco.-Vamos a la taberna a hablarlo.

Y así fue, como por segunda vez en la noche, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraron en la taberna bebiendo Sake…y mezclar dos bebidas, todos sabemos que no es buena idea.

Hinata fue la primera en marcharse a casa, pues no aguantaba bien el alcohol, seguida de cerca por Shino y Kiba, que también estaban agotados y algo ebrios. Sólo quedaron mano a mano Sasuke y Naruto.

Cuando iban por su centésima copa de Sake, a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea. Llamó al mesonero y le compró unas botellas de Sake.

-Como es tarde y van a cerrar el local, vamos a terminar de beber en mi apartamento, teme.-dijo con los ojos nublados por la bebida y una boba sonrisa de borracho.

A Sasuke, tan ebrio como él, le pereció una idea fabulosa, y los dos amigos se fueron tambaleantes a la casa del rubio. Entraron entre risitas y se despojaron de su calzado, dejándolo tirado de cualquier manera. El apartamento de Naruto era bastante pequeño, consistía en una cocina pequeña, una habitación y un baño.

-Vamos a mi cuarto, teme.-dijo arrastrando la palabras Naruto.

El azabache le siguió cargando con la bebida, pues aunque estaba tan borracho como el dobe, no era tan torpe como él…o eso creía, tropezó con sus propios pies y se cayó justo encima de un muy sorprendido Naruto, derramándole encima una botella entera de Sake.

-Eres un torpe teme, dattebayo.-rió el empapado rubio, para nada enfadado, quitándose la ropa empapada hasta que quedó con el pecho descubierto y unos coloridos bóxer, con su piel dorada salpicada en Sake y dándole un verdadero espectáculo a Sasuke, que se sintió morir.

Aún borracho, el azabache controlaba sus más bajos instintos, viendo la sexy escena que tenía ante sus ojos, un dobe casi desnudo y borracho, infinitamente deseable. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso de su paciencia y deseo, fue que también terminó por despojarse de su ropa interior mojada, agachándose sensualmente y dejando ver su lindo trasero. Y eso fue más de lo que Sasuke Uchiha pudo soportar.

Como una bestia en celo, el azabache se lanzó sobre su desprevenida presa, tomando en su mano derecha su miembro y mordisqueando sensualmente su nuca y parte de su espalda, lamiendo con suaves pasadas de su lengua las diminutas gotas de Sake que permanecían en su piel.

Naruto no pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa por el ataque, que pronto se transformaron en suaves gemidos de placer sensual. El de ojos azules no podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, sentir la dureza de su mejor amigo contra su trasero, aun mitigada por la ropa que llevaba puesta, esos mordisquitos sexys y maravillosos, y esa ardiente lengua lamiendo su piel, lo estaba excitando como nunca.

Sasuke, totalmente descontrolado, se sintió satisfecho cuando el rubio comenzó a restregar su trasero contra su erección, y atreviéndose más, introdujo tres de los dedos de su mano izquierda en la dulce boquita del rubio, que estaba abierta y jadeante. Notó el desconcierto y la sorpresa en el cuerpo que tenía bajo sí, y aumentó el ritmo de su mano en la erección del rubio, que gimió con fuerza y comenzó a chupar sensualmente los dedos invasores, llenando de deseo y lujuria al moreno.

Tan solo se oían sus respiraciones agitadas y sus jadeos, y cuando el azabache supuso que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente lubricados, los sacó de esa boca de ensueño y los metió delicadamente en un lugar igualmente cálido y apretado, el hermoso agujerito del trasero del rubio, que gimió como un alma en pena al sentir la intrusión, mezcla de dolor y placer.

Sasuke, mordisqueando con fuerza su nuca y aumentando el ritmo de su masturbación, comenzó a introducir y sacar esos traviesos dedos, dilatando poco a poco el lugar que quería conquistar, logrando hacer olvidar el dolor inicial al dócil y borracho kitsune y hacerle frotarse contra su cuerpo.

Casi con pena, Sasuke sacó sus dedos del cálido interior del de ojos de cielo y dejó parada su erecta erección, arrancándole un gruñido desilusionado a Naruto, que miró hacia el moreno , un poco molesto porque no le siguiera tocando…para encontrarse con el maravilloso espectáculo del Uchiha desnudándose.

Aun borracho y todo, Naruto pudo apreciar con maravilla, el hermoso y trabajado cuerpo de su mejor amigo y rival, con su maravillosa y blanca piel, casi sin vello, y su pecho musculado, sus caderas estrechas y masculinas, sus fabulosas piernas y…bueno, y un enorme y grueso pene que le puso los ojos como platos.

-Ni modo que eso coja en mi trasero, dattebayo.-chilló el rubio escandalizado.

A Sasuke le dio un tremendo ataque de risa y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, siendo observado por un rubio molesto, que borracho y todo odiaba que el teme se riera de él.

-Deja de reírte, teme.-dijo muy molesto Naruto.-Yo no le veo la gracia, bastardo.

El de ojos negros miró divertido el rostro contraído por el enfado del rubio y acarició con ternura su rostro, sorprendiendo al kitsune.

-No me rio de ti, dobe, me rio contigo, porque tú eres el único ser en este mundo que puede hacerme reír.-dijo con voz ronca y algo gangosa por la bebida.-Por eso te quiero tanto.

Naruto se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa. ¿Sasuke había dicho que le quería?

-¿Me quieres, teme?-preguntó el muy desnudo Naruto, confuso, mirando atentamente al igualmente desnudo Sasuke.- ¿Cómo me quieres? ¿Como amigo? ¿Compañero? ¿Polvo de una noche?

-No seas estúpido, dobe.-gruñó molesto el Uchiha.-Por supuesto que no como el polvo de una noche, aunque no suena nada mal.-dijo recibiendo una mirada herida y un puchero de Naruto.-Te quiero aún más que a mi orgullo y mi linaje.

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta al máximo. Ese Te Quiero era serio.

-¿Entonces lo que me quieres decir es que me amas, teme estúpido?-murmuró Naruto.

Un leve sonrojo en el rostro enigmático e inexpresivo de Sasuke fue su respuesta afirmativa. Naruto suspiró lleno de felicidad. Su teme seguía siendo tan esquivo y huraño como siempre. Pero era ese carácter perdonavidas el que le había enamorado, junto con esa pálida belleza y esos ojos oscuros como una noche sin luna.

-Entonces ya somos dos.-suspiró abrazándolo tiernamente.-Porque yo sí que te amo más que a mi vida.

Incrédulo, Sasuke le devolvió el abrazo, mientras una apabullante emoción llenaba hasta el rincón más oscuro de su alma…Su amor era reciproco.

Con suavidad, como si fuera una figurita de porcelana, los labios del azabache se posaron en los del rubio, en el segundo beso de su vida. La lujuria y el deseo fueron desbancadas por la dulzura y el amor.

Con suavidad, Sasuke tendió al rubio en el futón, con sus bocas unidas en un largo beso y abrazados estrechamente, piel contra piel, disfrutando del simple hecho de besarse amorosa y largamente, en un duelo de lenguas.

El contraste entre la piel canela del rubio, que parecía ser besada por el sol, y el cuerpo marmoleo del azabache, que era tan blanco como la luna, era un contraste maravilloso, que ambos disfrutaban, pues en ningún momento cerraron sus ojos, estudiándose con atención, sintiendo como los efectos del alcohol se disipaban en su cuerpo, y eran totalmente conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo.

Sus candentes erecciones estaban unidas, apretadas la una contra la otra, pero ellos permanecían totalmente quietos, dejando que sólo sus bocas unidas se movieran en esos besos maravillosos y apasionados.

Aparentemente en un combate de pura resistencia, rivales hasta en el lecho…

El rubio fue el primero en dejarse llevar por la carne, llevando una de sus manos a los dos penes erectos, frotándolos el uno con el otro y arrancando un gemido al azabache, que suspiró en la boca del rubio.

Las dos bocas se separaron lentamente, dejando un leve hilo de saliva, que el rubio lamió con sensualidad, arrancando un gemido de deseo a Sasuke, que se lanzó como un vampiro al vulnerable cuello de Naruto, dejándole un hermoso chupetón.

-Ahhh, Mmmm-gimió el rubio, excitado por ese sexy mordisco de amor.

Sasuke se sintió incitado por sus sensuales reacciones, y agarró con una de sus fuertes manos las inquietas manos del kitsune, que se excitó aún más al verse dominado por el azabache. Obligando al rubio a dejarse hacer por el moreno, que tomó su propia cinta con el emblema de Konoha para atar las manos de su rubio pecado, dejándolas clavadas en el suelo de tatami, apresadas por la tela y un kunai.

El dominado rubio sólo pudo gemir lleno de excitación, cuando los labios del azabache fueron bajando de su cuello a su pecho, deteniéndose para morder y lamer con maestría su pezones, pasando luego por su estomago y su ombligo, llegando al apéndice de su deseo, que tomó con su ardiente boca, mientras comprobaba si la dilatación del agujerito de Naruto, aún permanecía, topándose con la grata sorpresa de que así era.

Lanzando al rendido y sexy rubio atado, una mirada de puro deseo, Sasuke abrió delicadamente sus piernas todo lo que pudo, atacando con su boca y lengua el agujero que tenía ante sus ojos, dilatándolo aún más y arrancando un alarido de placer al rubio.

-Ahhh, Sasuke, por dios.-aulló con desespero Naruto.-Haz algo.

-Y eso hago, dobe.-dijo con malicia entre lamidas.-Te estoy devorando.

Un torturado gemido fue la respuesta al atrevimiento de Sasuke, haciendo que el rubio se moviese con desespero, desclavando el kunai que lo apresaba al suelo y rodeando con sus manos atadas el cuello del azabache, besándolo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Sasuke, sorprendido por la acción de su amado, gimió en la boca ardiente del rubio y se colocó entre las piernas de Naruto, rozando su entrada e intentando aguantar…hasta que el rubio le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y perdió toda razón.

De una estocada, fuerte y fluida, se introdujo en el cálido interior del kitsune, que aulló su doloroso placer al ser invadido por completo por el férreo miembro de su amante. Volviendo a tomar la boca de su rubio, Sasuke comenzó a penetrarle, en un maravilloso vaivén, suave al principio, que fue cogiendo un ritmo sensual y maravilloso, llenando de gusto a ambos.

El sudor fue cubriendo los ardientes cuerpos entrelazados, haciendo que resbalaran sensualmente y añadiendo un aliciente más a la ardiente cópula de ambos. Naruto quería tomar aún más adentro a su amante, mientras Sasuke se perdía totalmente en las entrañas de su amante.

-Ahhh, más, dame más.-jadeaba Naruto casi en celo.-Más rápido, más fuerte, más a dentro…

Los apasionados ruegos y gemidos del de ojos de cielo, volvían loco de lujuria al de ojos negros, cumpliendo todos los pedidos del bello rubio que tenía bajo su cuerpo, dándole un placer totalmente desconocido hasta entonces.

Queriendo sentirle aún más a dentro, Naruto, aún atado con la cinta de Sasuke, saltó sobre el desprevenido Sasuke, montándolo como una fiera, perdido en la maravillosa lujuria y con los ojos en blanco, sintiendo como el miembro de Sasuke lo invadía hasta lo más hondo de su ser, encontrándose al mismo tiempo el mayor placer y el mayor morbo, al tener bajo su control al azabache.

Con un ronco gemido, Naruto se derramó sobre el pecho de Sasuke, seguido de cerca por el azabache, que se vació dentro del rubio, casi obligado por sus maravillosos estremecimientos y contracciones, regalándole el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

El rubio se dejó caer, exhausto sobre el manchado pecho de su amante, y se acurrucó durmiéndose al instante, mientras el azabache le seguía de cerca.

Las luces del alba dejaron ver la maravillosa imagen de dos cuerpos entrelazados en el futón, abrazados y en reposo.

Sasuke, al sentirse algo acalambrado y con un peso extraño sobre su pecho, abrió sus ojos negros, encontrándose con la maravillosa imagen de su dobe, completamente desnudo sobre su cuerpo…cuya parte baja estaba más que despierta, aun en el interior del rubio y con ganas de jugar.

-Ufff, pagaría por despertarme todos los días así.-jadeó el azabache lleno de deseo.

-Si me pagas en ramen, podría considerarlo, teme.-dijo una voz divertida y con idéntico deseo.

**Una historia que contar encontré en tu mirar**

**Tu sueño…que duerme a mi lado**

**Un poema descubrí, rosas rojas junto a ti**

**Deseo sembrarme en tu vivir**

**Tus labios de miel en la madrugada**

**Tu piel de durazno al caer el alba**

**Estoy atrapado en tu piel**

**En tu caricia, cada momento**

**Tus labios de miel en la madrugada**

**Tu piel de durazno al caer el alba**

**Solo necesito tu luz**

**Tu fantasía, tu pensamiento**

**Eres el calor de Abril**

**Y la luna de París**

**Como el tiempo**

**Eres eternidad**

**Tus labios de miel en la madrugada**

**Tu piel de durazno al caer el alba**

**Estoy atrapado en tu piel**

**En tu caricia, cada momento**

**Tus labios de miel en la madrugada**

**Tu piel de durazno al caer el alba**

**Solo necesito tu luz**

**Tu fantasía, tu pensamiento**

**Como un ángel celestial**

**Como suave brisa**

**Llévame del corazón**

**Vive el placer**

**Entrégame tu amor**

**Tus labios de miel en la madrugada**

**Tu piel de durazno al caer el alba**

**Estoy atrapado en tu piel**

**En tu caricia, cada momento**

**Tus labios de miel en la madrugada**

**Tu piel de durazno al caer el alba**

**Solo necesito tu luz**

**Tu fantasía, tu pensamiento**

**Tus labios de miel en la madrugada**

**Tu piel de durazno al caer el alba**

**Estoy atrapado en tu piel**

**En tu caricia, cada momento**

**Tus labios de miel en la madrugada**

**Tu piel de durazno al caer el alba**

**Solo necesito tu luz**

**Tu fantasía, tu pensamiento**

Ojos negros y ojos azules se encontraron y sonrieron, besándose en los labios y dejándose llevar por la carne. Aún adormilados, pero llenas de deseo, las bocas de los amantes se devoraron la una a la otra, y sus miembros se endurecieron totalmente, uno de ellos en el rico interior del de cabellos dorados, que gimió al sentirle tan duro dentro de sí. Con lentitud y suavidad, Naruto se enderezó totalmente y comenzó a cabalgar a su amante, haciendo que el azabache se mordiera los labios de gusto, tomando las caderas del rubio con las manos y ayudándole a moverse sobre sí, maravillosamente, sensualmente, apasionadamente, llenando de gusto a los dos amantes, que gemían el nombre del otro extasiados. Buscando la ansiada liberación. Con un beso y un grito ahogado, los dos amantes de dejaron llevar por el orgasmo.

Realmente una fabulosa manera de comenzar el día.

Sonrientes y de buen humor, la nueva pareja se levantó y se fueron a dar una refrescante y merecida ducha, pues ambos estaban manchados con el semen reseco de la noche anterior y el reciente de esta mañana, besándose dulcemente mientras se limpiaban el uno al otro.

Desayunaron en completa armonía, como si fueran novios desde siempre, comprendiendo que, aunque fuera increíble, se conocían tanto que estar juntos era tan natural como respirar, evaluándose en silencio mientras comían, con un rubio sonriendo zorrunamente y el moreno sumido en sus pensamientos, porque comprendía que llevaban años amándose sin admitírselo.

Fueron los primeros en llegar al campo de entrenamiento. Sasuke se subió a la cerca que rodeaba el puente, mientras Naruto se apoyaba contra él y el azabache lo abrazaba. Totalmente a gusto e inconscientes de la extraña imagen que proyectaban, al ver a dos chicos juntos y abrazados, se limitaron a ver con calma el paisaje que los rodeaba, pues la mañana era hermosa y el sol estaba saliendo…esa bellísima imagen fue la que se encontró una maravillada Sakura, que sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Por fin sus dos mejores amigos serían tan felices como ella.

II

Mientras nuestra parejita feliz se hacía mimitos y Sakura sonreía y lloraba a la vez, Kakashi y Sai se despertaron en la misma cama y abrazados. Con cara de horror, el moreno Sai cayó al suelo, mientras Kakashi sudaba en frío y hasta se quitaba la máscara que cubría su rostro, los dos horrorizados, porque Sai estaba saliendo con Gaara y Kakashi con Iruka, y ya se veían muertos…

Pero todo fue una falsa alarma, porque, aunque ambos habían despertado juntos en la misma cama, los dos estaban vestidos completamente, por lo que no había pasado nada entre ellos…nada grave al menos, porque estaban completamente vestidos y estaban segurísimos de que no habían cometido ningún desliz imperdonable.

-Hagamos cuenta que no ha pasado nada, Sai.-murmuró un resacoso Kakashi, levantándose del futón y volviendo a cubrir su rostro.

-No ha pasado nada, gracias a dios.-murmuró Sai con un suspiro.-Si no era Anbu frito…

Kakashi, que sospechaba que el pálido Anbu estaba saliendo con el peligroso Gaara, sonrió apenas, dolorido hasta las puntas de sus cabellos, porque habían intentado emborrachar a Naruto y Sasuke, y habían terminado como una cuba ellos.

De buen humor, pese a la resaca y el susto inicial, Kakashi invitó a Sai a tomar algo de café y unas tostadas, ya llegaban bastante tarde al entrenamiento.

Al llegar al puente, les esperaban los tres restantes hablando animadamente.

-Perdón por llegar tarde.-murmuró Sai débilmente, con una mano en la cabeza, que le estallaba.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, los miraron con una sonrisa, porque los dos tenían muy mal color en el rostro, pero no dijeron nada en absoluto, ni reproche alguno por la tardanza de los dos. Kakashi y Sai notaron al instante el aura de color rosa que rodeaba a los dos antiguos rivales, y sonrieron pese a sentirse súper mal, esos dos tozudos ya estaban juntos.

Los días fueron pasando, y el embarazo de Sakura comenzó a notarse, llenando de júbilo a todos sus amigos, porque era la primera kunoichi que iba a tener un hijo. Lee, pletórico de orgullo y felicidad, sorprendió a su amada con una romántica declaración de matrimonio, frente a todos sus queridos amigos, a la cual dijo un rotundo Sí, emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

La boda fue fechada en un mes después, para que a la de ojos verdes le sirviera un bonito vestido de novia, que era el vestido que su madre había llevado en su propia boda. Tsunade se ofreció con una sonrisa a casarlos, y toda la aldea se apuntó a la fiesta nupcial. Era maravilloso que la generación de ninjas protectores de Konoha, al menos una de sus parejas, fuera formando una familia y trayendo nuevos ninjas para continuar la tradición de la villa de la Hoja.

La boda fue sencilla pero hermosa, Neji fue el padrino de Lee junto con Ino, que era la madrina, el resto de chicas de su generación, Tentén y la tímida Hinata, fueron las damas de honor. Por suerte, el resto de los afortunados chicos no tuvieron que asumir ningún otro papel en la boda, aparte del de invitados, pero la chica de ojos verdes, después de la ceremonia y ser la esposa de Lee, tomó por asalto a sus dos compañeros de equipo y les dio la noticia de que ellos serían los padrinos de su bebé.

Naruto saltó de alegría, mientras el moreno sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. Puede que ellos no pudieran tener descendencia, pero al menos tendrían una especie de sobrinito en el niño o la niña que Sakura tuviera.

Los meses fueron pasando, y Sakura empezó a ponerse tan redondita como una sandía. Ya todos en la aldea sabían de la relación entre los dos amigos y rivales, y aunque al principio los miraban con duda, reacios a creer que en verdad se amasen y tuviesen futuro juntos, con el transcurrir del tiempo tuvieron que cambiar de opinión. Vale que ellos fueran agua y aceite, y estuvieran todo el tiempo entre peleas y demás, pero se amaban muchísimo. Y todo eso lo comprobaron en una revisión del embarazo de Sakura.

La chica de cabellos rosados, que estaba a punto de salir de cuentas, estaba en una revisión rutinaria con Tsunade, acompañada de su inseparable Naruto, que estaba pendiente de la chica de ojos verdes como si fuera su madre, para risa de la verdadera madre de Sakura y Sasuke. Lee se encontraba en una misión junto con Tentén y Sasuke, porque Neji había subido de rango y era Anbu de élite, y había un puesto vacante en el equipo de Gai-sensei.

Como Sakura también estaba fuera de servicio, por su inminente parto y Naruto se había negado a dejar "sola" a su mejor amiga, Sasuke se había incorporado al equipo y ya hacía más de una semana que estaban fuera de la aldea.

El rubio no dejaba nunca sola a Sakura, y la muchacha había empezado a notar ciertas cosas extrañas en el chico de ojos azules. Naruto, cada poco tiempo tenía que ir al baño, se le antojaban las cosas más raras jamás imaginables y había dejado de comer ramen a todas horas.

Aprovechando que el chico rubio se había ido por unos impresos para Tsunade, la chica de ojos verdes le contó todo a la Godaime, que sonrió y le dijo que posiblemente Naruto sintiera empatía por ella y por eso sufriese todos los síntomas de estar embarazado.

Sakura no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero como no pudo convencer a su maestra de que revisara al rubio, más que nada porque el de ojos azules se negó en redondo a que lo revisaran y sacaran sangre, se prometió que vigilaría de cerca a su mejor amigo.

Naruto se sentía raro desde hace algún tiempo, pero no le había dado demasiada importancia, pues se imaginaba que era porque estaba preocupado por Sakura-chan, incluso el zorro había dejado de hablarle tanto y sólo parecía dormir. El rubio empezó a pensar que su inquilino estaba invernando como los osos…solo que estaban en primavera ya, y muy normal no era, desde luego. Pero Kyuubi nunca había sido precisamente muy normal, sobre todo porque era a la vez animal y persona, con comportamientos algo raritos digamos.

La verdad es que Naruto no le daba ninguna importancia a los mareos, antojos y demás, también creía que era porque tenía empatía con Sakura…pero no era del todo cierto. El único que sabía lo que realmente ocurría con el de ojos azules, se mantenía dormido porque enviaba todo su poderoso chakra a un punto situado en el vientre de su contenedor.

Todo parecía ir bien en el embarazo de Sakura, y la Godaime le aconsejó reposo, por lo que fue llevada a la casa que compartía con su esposo Lee, y donde le esperaba ya impaciente la madre de la joven en estado. Cuando las dos mujeres Haruno estaban muy animadas, planeando como decorar la habitación del nuevo miembro de la familia, el joven de ojos azules comenzó a sentirse muy mareado…y ante los asustados ojos verdes de madre e hija, el alto Anbu dio con sus huesos en el suelo, desmayado.

La algarabía fue tremenda, Lee que recién llegaba con su equipo, se quedó pálido, y Sasuke, al ver a su amado blanco como la cal y totalmente desmayado, sin indicio de sonrisa en su rostro siempre sonriente, tomó en brazos a su chico y salió de allí como una exhalación, llevándose por delante a todo aquel infortunado que le molestara.

Al llegar al hospital, casi frió con un Chidori a la recepcionista porque le pidió el nombre del paciente, y alborotó a medio hospital hasta que llamaron a la Godaime para que revisara a su dobe. La rubia de ojos ámbar, llegó raudamente, porque su niño dorado la necesitaba no por el imperioso y pretencioso Uchiha, y muy pronto, ella y Shizune le hicieron todas las pruebas necesarias.

Cuando el de ojos azules recobró el sentido, Tsunade y Sasuke hablaban en voz baja, esperando a Shizune que había ido a revisar la sangre del rubio.

-Teme…-musitó Naruto al ver a su amado.

-¡Naruto! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Más o menos. ¿Cuándo has regresado?

-Justo en el momento en que comprobabas que el suelo estaba duro, Usuratonkachi.-resopló Sasuke molesto, ahora que su chico se había despertado.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para regañarse, porque la puerta se abrió súbitamente, rebotando contra la pared y con una desencajada Shizune con los resultados en la mano.

-Tsunade-sama, ya sé lo que le pasa a Naruto…-gritó la morena pálida.

Tsunade, Sasuke y Naruto se aterraron.

-¡Dios! ¡No! ¡No quiero morir, datebayooooooo!-aulló el pobre rubio, abrazandose desesperado a su pareja, que sintió que todo su mundo se resquebrajaba en pedazos. Él no podría seguir viviendo sin su novio…

Tsunade intentó mantener la calma y, con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas, tomó los resultados de la temblorosa mano de su ayudante, armándose de valor para leerlos. La cara de susto y sorpresa de la Godaime no tuvo precio.

-¡Ay, dios, que estoy enfermo terminal, teme!-chilló nuevamente el rubio zorrito.

Sasuke parecía a punto de asesinar a media aldea.

-No, Naruto, no es eso…-suspiró Tsunade, levantado su mirada del papel que Shizune le había proporcionado.

-¿Entonces qué es?-preguntó en un gruñido el azabache, con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

-Que Sakura tenía razón…-suspiró divertida mirando al rubio.-Naruto, vas a tener un bebé.

Sasuke se puso pálido y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a su pareja.

-¿Em…embarazado?-musitó el de ojos negros.

Naruto volvió a dar, por segunda vez en el día, con sus huesitos en el duro suelo.

La noticia recorrió el país del fuego como la pólvora, llenando de felicidad a todos los que querían al rubio…y a Sasuke en su defecto, porque el ya-no-único-Uchiha parecía que la futura paternidad le sentaba de maravilla, andando de aquí para allá con una boba sonrisa en su anteriormente inexpresivo rostro. Muchos pensaron, cuando lo vieron así por primera vez, que el Apocalipsis estaba cerca…

Cuando la pequeña Mikoto Uchiha Uzumaki nació, el hijo de Sakura, Yusuke, tenía siete meses, y se quedó prendado de la bebita rubia de ojos negros. El niñito de ojos verdes como su madre, lloraba siempre que lo alejaban de la pequeñita, para disgusto de su padre de ojos negros, que miraba al molesto mocoso con malos ojos, para risa de su rubio zorrito.

Como lo que cuidaba tan celosamente el zorro nueve colas era a la bebita de su mocoso, Kyuubi pudo dejar la invernación en cuanto el bollito estuvo fuera del horno, y ya daba toda la guerra que podía a su contenedor.

Naruto y Sasuke se casaron en cuanto que la pequeña nació, por supuesto. El moreno no tenía pensado dejar suelto a su dobe, no fuera que algún estúpido que quisiera morir le cortejara, como por ejemplo el tonto de Neji, al cual pilló en alguna ocasión merodeando cerca de Su zorrito.

Bien, todo era paz y armonía, con las normales peleas por tonterías de los esposos Uchiha, y la inquieta y bella Mikoto, que cumplía tres años esa semana. ¿La causa de su pelea de ahora? Bueno, Sasuke se había comunicado con Kyuubi mediante su Sharingan, y ahora mismito, una pancita de cuatro meses era llevada con galanura por un molesto Naruto, que llevaba en su seno a un varoncito, para dicha de Sasuke.

Pero la felicidad que ambos esposos tenían en su vida, era plena, sin importar las ocasionales peleítas y demás. Al fin eran algo más que amigos.

Fin.

¿Me merezco algún lindo review?*ojillos de cachorrito*

Besos.

Sasukitsu la Kyuubi.


End file.
